Sin voz, sin cuerpo, sólo letras
by Aleye
Summary: El militar debe cumplir con sus obligaciones, aunque estas desafíen sus convicciones. Aunque estén separados, no dejaran de protegerse el uno al otro. Royai. *Terminado*
1. Última llamada

**Última llamada**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto? Realmente no podría ni decir alguna cantidad de días solo por decir; si cuanto llevaban apenas 4 días separados, él ya creía que habían pasado casi dos semanas. ¿Y la última vez que había escuchado su voz? Al parecer en la madrugada, si es que su mente no le estaba jugando bromas, de todos modos hablaban por teléfono cada Jueves. Y era Jueves, había oído la fecha en la radio, talves sí habían hablado ya. ¿Y cuántas veces ya había hablado con ella? Más de cinco veces, más de diez podría ser. Mierda… eso haría que fueran unos tres meses de ella fuera.

Su mente saco cálculos sin que él lo intentase, de hecho había estado evitando contar los días, ya era bastante doloroso saber que ella estaba luchando en una guerra en tierras lejanas, una guerra que podría llegar a durar quien sabe cuánto tiempo, y él ahí, en su oficina, haciendo papeleo. A "salvo" -porque sin ella no se podía sentir completamente seguro- en el Cuartel Central. Siendo asistido por un montón de idiotas que no eran de su confianza, porque ella no era la única de sus leales subordinados que había sido enviado al campo de batalla.

La maldita angustia lo carcomía, y no había nada que pudiese hacer. Más que esperar al Jueves; día que a veces parecía no llegar nunca y otras se le aparecía de improvisto, haciendo que surgieran pensamientos no muy inteligentes en su cabeza, como "Ahh… ayer fue Miércoles".

"No se supone que soy un héroe de guerra, acaso no todo el mundo sabe de mis habilidades y temen de lo que pueda hacer con ellas. Porque, entonces se me ha negado la participación a favor de mi nación. Si me usaran como el arma que, sé me consideran, el enemigo se vería gravemente disminuido y nuestra victoria se llevaría a cabo de modo más rápido." Había sido su reclamo hacia la junta de generales en Central; ni él mismo podía creer que tales palabras hayan salido de sí. Se estaba ofreciendo a manchar de sangre sus manos nuevamente, en una guerra de la que tampoco tenía claros los motivos… nuevamente. Vaya que era egoísta, asesinar a miles personas para librar a Hawkeye de la desesperación, que podía percibir en su voz cada vez que hablaban, y de enfrentar a la muerte constantemente hora tras hora, día tras día y mes tras mes.

"No nos podemos permitir enviarlo por estos momentos a la batalla. Es cierto que sus habilidades serian de gran ayuda, y que usted es prácticamente un ejército en sí mismo, sin embrago Aerugo es una nación casi tan fuerte como la nuestra, con un gran desarrollo en tecnologías, y con un gran ejercito tan capacitado como el nuestro. Nuestras tropas han realizado un excelente trabajo hasta el momento, llevando gran ventaja ante nuestro adversario, por lo que presumimos que pueden seguir con su labor por algún tiempo más antes de que tengamos la necesidad de pedir su colaboración física en este enfrentamiento. La guerra puede extenderse por mucho tiempo más, y no nos podemos arriesgar a perder a un gran recurso de guerra como lo es usted, General Mustang, además debo agregar que también lo necesitamos detrás de su escritorio, no sea injusto consigo mismo, usted es tan bueno en lo que hace tanto fuera como dentro del campo de batalla. Solo si las cosas se llegaran a salir gravemente de control, no tendríamos más remedio que enviarle. Esperamos comprenda la posición que hemos tomado en orden de asegurar la victoria de nuestra nación."

No consiguió nada. Más que exponerse ante los demás Generales; vaya, sí que sería ridiculizado, su insistencia había dejado claro que sus motivos para querer involucrarse en los terrenos en guerra eran por razones personales, si todos sabían lo cercano que era hacia sus subordinados y lo fieles que eran ellos hacia él. No quería ni recordar todas las demás cosas que había dicho en la Junta, dado que su argumento iba perdiendo cada vez más y más la objetividad.

Firmaba y redactaba documentos tal y como debería; cumplir con sus responsabilidades no era la razón para cumplir con su trabajo, sino más bien esto mantenía su mente ocupada. "He visto caer a muchos soldados de nuestro bando. Hasta el momento ninguno que conociera personalmente, pero esto no alivia mi malestar. No puedo evitar pensar en que muchos de ellos tenían una familia a la que podían abrazar a lo que finalizara la batalla. Yo no." Los recuerdos de la conversación que habían tenido ese día le hacían temblar, y una nostalgia invadía su ser. "Prométame que si me sucede algo, usted continuará haciendo lo que debe hacer. Por favor no se desvié del camino que nos ha costado tanto pavimentar." ¿Cómo le hacía prometer algo así? ¿Qué acaso no estaba en sus cabales? Debería saber que se volvería loco si la perdiese. "Espero que esté bien, no beba mucho, no es bueno para su salud. No deje que el papeleo se acumule y… no se preocupe por mí."

-Mierda!- dijo en voz alta y con evidente rabia contenida, más de lo que sería sano. Se había llevado una de sus manos al rostro y en sus ojos se podía ver que la rabia estaba siendo acompañada por desesperanza. Las personas que se encontraban con él en su oficina alzaron sus vistas hacia el escritorio de su superior, empáticamente podían sentir su pena. Roy dejo su asiento, los demás volvieron a su trabajo, y él camino hacia la puerta.

Aquella era la llamada que más le había afectado, y solo ahora, apunto de girar la manilla de la puerta, se daba cuenta que Riza se había despedido de él. La última llamada. Abrió la puerta lentamente, trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos, no quería hacer suposiciones erróneas. Uno de los asistentes de Mustang se encontraba frente a él dándole un saludo militar, al que Roy respondió con algo de lentitud.

-Señor, aquí una carta desde el conflicto de Aerugo para usted.

-Gracias Sargento- Recibió la carta y el sargento se retiró. Roy algo sorprendido leyó que el remitente era Havoc y que había sido escrita tres días atrás- Veamos qué es lo que tienes para contar.

Habiendo salido del edificio, tomó asiento en una banca en las áreas verdes del Cuartel y abrió el sobre.

* * *

><p>General Mustang:<p>

Hasta a mi mismo me sorprende estar escribiendo esto para Ud., ya que salí del Cuartel hace tan solo un par de días. Debido a mi posición, no he podido llamarle por teléfono, algo se solo se les permite a algunos; pero es justamente sobre esto que me veo en la necesitad de informarle que dentro de algunos días, talves para cuando ésta carta esté en sus manos, el servicio telefónico desde Aerugo ha Central estará completamente restringido, y solo será restablecido en casos muy particulares. Sé que esto podría llegar a afectarle de gran manera. He visto a la teniente Hawkeye, y creo que nunca la había visto de esta manera. Podría pensar que se ve más afectada que en Ishval. Mi intención no es preocuparle, aunque estoy seguro que lo haré, pero creo que sería bueno para ustedes dos que Ud. no cortara la comunicación que han tenido hasta el momento, y le envíe cartas de vez en cuando. Ella es fuerte, mas no creo que pueda sobrellevar la situación sin estar en contacto con Ud. Ya sabe donde enviar las cartas, con su rango no creo que haya problemas.

-Teniente Segundo Havoc.

Lunes 21 de Junio.

* * *

><p>La jornada laboral ya había acabado, y dificultosamente había terminado de hacer todo lo que debía hacer. Se encontraba de vuelta en su casa. En el velador al lado de su cama había un lapicero y un plato con una tarta de verduras a medio comer que había comprado a unas cuadras fuera del Cuartel. Sobre su cama había unos papeles en blanco, unos cuantos sobres y una caja de cigarrillos. Entró a la habitación con una taza de café, que posteriormente dejó junto al plato de comida. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a escribir sin titubeo las palabras en las que había estado pensando todo el día.<p>

* * *

><p>Teniente Primera Hawkeye:<p>

Primero que todo, me tomo el derecho de regañarla por no haberme dejado en claro que la llamada que tuvimos hoy iba a ser la última. Analizando las cosas que me dijo, usted sabia que esto sería así. No piense que por no tener teléfono se va a librar de mi; usted me debe de mantener informado de todo lo que ocurre allá, no hay persona en la que yo confíe más que en usted. Ahora, déjeme recordarle que le he dado la orden de no morir, y como ha sucedido anteriormente, espero lleve esta orden a cabo (esto va también para el Teniente Segundo Havoc, y el Sargento Fuery, que sé están en la misma cuadrilla que usted; por favor hágales saber.)

Deseándole pueda volver sana y salva lo más pronto posible

-General Roy Mustang.

Jueves 24 de Junio.

* * *

><p>Luego de tomar el último trago de café, leyó palabras que había escrito. Estaban más vacías de sentimientos de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero tenia que ser así. Dobló la hoja de papel dispuesto a colocarla dentro del sobre... Pero entonces recordó algo que Riza le había dicho y que él no había sido capaz de responder. Decidido desdobló la carta y agregó unas palabras más.<p>

* * *

><p>PD: Hawkeye, usted si tiene a alguien a quien poder abrazar a su vuelta, no lo olvide.<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer ;D!<p>

Disculpen por si alguna parte les pareció enredada xD, espero les haya gustado de todos modos.


	2. Bajo las estrellas

**Bajo las estrellas**

Abrió sus ojos repentinamente, su respiración estaba agitada y sentía la garganta apretada. No era la primera vez en esa noche que despertaba con esa desagradable sensación, de hecho cada noche de los últimos tres meses habían sido así. Aferrada a su rifle, sentada en un rincón de la tienda de campaña, atormentada por las terribles y sangrientas escenas que presenciaba cada día, se encontraba posiblemente la mejor francotiradora de la milicia de Amestris, Riza Hawkeye.

Le había volado la cabeza a innumerables soldados del bando enemigo, intentaba dar su mejor esfuerzo, pues sólo quería marcharse de ese lugar, sin embargo le parecía que el enemigo no disminuía nunca, es más, parecía aumentar, al igual que la pila de putrefactos cadáveres que rodeaban cada zanja o colina en la que se posicionara. Se decía a si misma que fuera fuerte, que ya había pasado por una situación parecía a ésta, que sería capaz de sobrellevarlo por más difícil que fuera, que pronto todo acabaría y que podría volver al lado de la persona a la que debería de estar protegiendo. Pero su conciencia no le permitía ni un poco de perdón; desde el momento en que se unió a la milicia, se había condenado a una vida llena de sangre y muerte, y su paz mental había pasado a un plano de importancia inexistente. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos delataban todas las horas sin dormir que acumulaba su cuerpo, y el vacío en sus ojos mostraba como su voluntad se extinguía dentro de sí.

El sol comenzó a aparecer, y se pronunció ante ella dándole algo de transparencia a su tienda. Preparó sus armas y guardo municiones dentro de un pequeño bolso amarrado a su cintura. Era hora de salir y dar algunos tiros mortales.

Una vez fuera y sintiendo los rayos de sol en su rostro, notó como todos ya estaban en movimiento, preparándose para una nueva incierta y sanguinaria jornada. A lo lejos notó la figura de Jean Havoc, caminando encorvado y desanimado. Desde la llegada de Havoc y su unión a la cuadrilla hace casi dos semanas, que tenían pequeñas platicas diariamente; conversaciones que le hacían olvidar el lugar en el que se encontraba y le traían algo de paz a su mente. Él también había notado un cambio en el estado de ánimo de Riza, ya no se encontraba "ausente" como en ese día en que la miró a los ojos y vio absolutamente nada, ese día en el que envió una carta a Mustang. Al encontrase sólo a un par de metros de ella, dio el saludo militar y luego le regaló una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

-Hace poco llegó la correspondencia, ya la mayoría ha retirado sus cartas y sólo quedan algunas cosas sin reclamar. ¿Le parece si vamos a ver si hay algo para nosotros, Hawkeye?

-Dudo que haya algo para mi, Havoc.

-No sea negativa teniente, así nunca va a conseguir novio.

-No sé cuál debería ser la actitud correcta que se debería tener para conseguir pareja, pero sí creo que, en éste tema, no debería considerar de mucha ayuda un consejo suyo... de todos modos eso aquí no importa demasiado.

-Vaya, sí que es cruel teniente.- suspiró con algo de resignación y un poco más encorvado.- Tengo suerte de estar más preocupado sobre mis cigarrillos; en la tarde de ayer fumé el último que me iba quedando.

-Permítame decirle que sus prioridades son muy extrañas.

-Puede que tenga razón...-suspiró nuevamente- será mejor que vayamos a ver el correo antes de que todos se vayan.

-Ya le dije que no veo caso en hacer eso.

-Acompáñeme entonces.- Le sonrió una vez más, y la expresión en el rostro de ella le decía al fin que sí.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un pequeño camión, que tenía sus puertas traseras abiertas, de donde salió un joven con un librillo en sus manos. Se acercaron a él, y éste al notarlos pronunció:

-¿Havoc y Hawkeye?- A lo que los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza. El joven se asomó dentro del camión y sacó unas cuantas cosas.- ¡Los que faltaban! Estos son para el señor Jean Havoc, y éste es para la señorita Hawkeye.

Riza sintió una gran presión en su pecho, aun no leía quién era el remitente, pero el ángulo y el tamaño de las letras en el sobre le decían que la carta era de Roy. Havoc la miró de reojo... sus labios semi-abiertos y el brillo en su mirar daban muestra de lo sorprendida y agradecida que estaba. Riza giró el sobre y ahí estaba en letra más grandes "General Roy Mustang". Al momento en que Riza habría el sobre, Jean miraba lo que acababa de recibir, una pequeña caja que abrió rápidamente al notar que podrían ser "¡Cigarrillos!". Apenas sacó uno del envase y lo encendía en su boca una pequeña nota salió a flote..."Gracias", "De nada, Mustang" pensó. Lo otro era una carta de...

-¿Emma Gottlieb? ¿Quién...?... ¡La vecina!- Ahora si que aquél cigarrillo le sabia a gloria. El cigarrillo más delicioso jamás fumado. La sexy vecina que había estado cortejando le había enviado una carta.

Unos trozos de papeles, y ellos ya eran casi otras personas. Pero lamentablemente esto no duraría mucho.

Las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que al fin cayó la noche. Por primera vez en varios días, parecían ser que eran más en comparación al ejercito de la nación vecina en guerra, por ende habían matado menos, pero ésto no la libró de unas de las imágenes más horrorosas que pudiese haber presenciado. En el lugar donde se separan las tierras de Amestris de las de Aerugo, se encontraba un pequeño poblado (que evidentemente había sido evacuado en los inicios del conflicto) dónde sólo algunas pocas construcciones se encontraban de pie. Se habían vistos obligados a adentrarse en distintas iglesias, locales comerciales y una que otra casa en busca de posibles grupos escondidos preparándose para atacarlos más de cerca. Para mala suerte del grupo de Hawkeye, sí habían, de los más radicales, y de los que, además incluían niños en sus filas.

Por más que desearon no haberlo hecho, dispararon en contra de los aproximadamente 20 niños... a la mayoría de manera mortal. Uno de los adultos que había permanecido escondido, salió y gritó varias cosas que nadie pudo entender y en un acto completamente desquiciado, hizo estallar una bomba que llevaba bajo su chaqueta. Todo se fue a negro.

Estaba mareada, podía percibir un leve y desagradable olor que en unos segundos fue aumentando en intensidad. Conocía ese terrible olor... Se sentó lo más rápido que pudo y abrió sus ojos, su visión tardó unos segundos en hacerse clara, entonces lo vio. Cuerpos despedazados en donde fuera que mirara, las paredes de las construcciones y el suelo bañados en sangre. Su propio cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y trozos de carne. Los cuerpos de los niños muertos, profanados... ya no podrían hacer nada por esos pobres niños. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba poder al menos darles un entierro digno si sólo habían trozos de ellos esparcidos en todas direcciones?. Tardó al menos media hora en que sus piernas respondieran y ponerse de pie, y no fue la única; a los once soldados sobrevivientes de los quince con los que iba, también les fue difícil poder tomar control de sus cuerpos después de lo que habían visto. Hacía tiempo que no veía muertos tan de cerca... y sobre ella.

El regreso a las zanjas fue lento y deprimente, ni el cielo estrellado la tranquilizaba. Después de un corto "baño" y un cambio de uniforme se dirigió a uno de los puestos de observación, ésta noche no podría dormir, debía hacer vigilancia.

En una tienda de campaña con el frente despejado, tomó asiento en una incómoda silla frente de un gran y viejo escritorio sobre el cual una vela estaba prendida. Por inercia abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó un papel en el que comenzó a escribir una carta en respuesta a la de su superior.

* * *

><p>General Roy Mustang:<p>

Lamento no haberle dicho lo del servicio telefónico, no fue intencional, le pido me disculpe. Con respecto a la orden de no morir, prometo cumplirla, más que nada porque debo asegurarme de volver a su lado y ayudarlo a llegar a la cima.

Las cosas aquí han estado bastante intensas y a pesar de que han sido días terribles, su carta me ha devuelto algo de la voluntad que había perdido. No debería escribir esto, pero me permitiré hacerlo... Por favor no deje de enviarme cartas. Si no fuese por la que recibí ésta mañana, seguramente ni las conversaciones de Havoc me hubiesen sacado de la mente los recuerdos de los actos de los que hoy fui participe.

Y ya que ha mencionado a alguien que debo abrazar a mi regreso, ¿Cómo se encuentra Black Hayate? ¿Le ha dado problemas a Falman?

Agradeciéndole sus buenos deseos y deseándole tenga una buena semana

-Teniente Primera Riza Hawkeye.

Lunes 28 de Junio.

* * *

><p>Luego de guardar la carta en un sobre, miró a las hermosas estrellas.<p>

Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no dejo que ni una sola lágrima saliera de sus ojos, puesto que (para sí misma) ella no era una víctima. Su único consuelo era que, ella y él, compartían el mismo cielo.

* * *

><p>Soy cruel xDD<p>

Cuando publiqué éste fic, lo hice pensando en que iba a escribir unos 5 capítulos, después me di cuenta que parecía un oneshot xD y pensé en dejarlo así, pero le quería agregar drama lol

Gracias por leer en especial a lulufma, a Maii Hawkeye y a loag23 ;OOO;


	3. Sin reprimirse

**Sin reprimirse**

Black Hayate, abrazar a Black Hayate. Estaba claro que ella sí había entendido lo que él había querido decir, y Roy tenía que admitir que su respuesta había sido bastante ingeniosa. Sí hasta le había sacado una sonrisa… de seguro escribió la carta con toda la seriedad del mundo.

En ésta ocasión la carta había llegado casi una semana después de haber sido escrita, y dado a la demora aun tenía unos días más antes del Viernes, el día tope de recepción de correspondencia con destino a la zona en conflicto.

Tenía mucho que decir, mas no sabía cómo y qué traspasar al papel que tenía enfrente de él. Finalmente escribió dos cartas. La segunda, que contenía un párrafo menos, seria la que enviaría.

* * *

><p>Teniente Primera Hawkeye:<p>

Como puede ver cumpliré con lo que me ha pedido, en parte porque me alegra poder ser de ayuda para usted, y porque no quiero dejar de hacerlo; así mismo le pido que siempre me responda.

Black Hayate está bien, hasta hace un par de días estaba siendo cuidado por Falman, y él no tuvo ningún problema en cuidar de su mascota, pero también ha sido enviado a la guerra. Black Hayate está bajo mi cuidado, ahora mismo duerme a los pies de mi cama mientras le escribo. Es un muy buen perro, no ha causado ningún destrozo, y cuando llego en la noche pareciera como si me hubiera estado esperando.

Se comenta que el fin de la guerra podría estar próximo, pero no sé si creerlo, si no ¿Para qué enviar más soldados a la zona? Me gustaría poder decirle algo más alentador, pero debemos ser realistas, talves esto aún tenga para largo.

Cuídese.

-General Roy Mustang.

Miércoles 7 de Julio

* * *

><p>Guardo la carta, sin nada más por hacer, leyó el párrafo de la carta que no se atrevería a enviar.<p>

* * *

><p>Me gustaría estar a su lado… tengo unas ganas terribles de ir allá, tomarla y traerla de vuelta a Central y luego volver a nuestro trabajo de reconstrucción en el Cuartel de Este. Claro, si llegara a hacer lo primero, de seguro nos expulsan de la milicia y volveríamos a ser sólo Roy y Riza... pero tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que podamos volver a tratarnos como un hombre y una mujer.<p>

Espero el día en que pueda volver a encontrarme con su mirada, que tanto extraño.

* * *

><p>Tamaña idiotez había escrito. Rió de sí mismo, metió la hoja bajo su almohada, apagó la luz, cerró los ojos y pensó en sus objetivos y en <em>ella<em>.

Aún siendo jóvenes habían hecho demasiadas cosas en sus vidas, en especial cosas a favor de su país, e igual sentían que les quedaba mucho por hacer. El llegar al puesto de Führer al fin se veía tan cercano. Todo el agobiante trabajo que habían llevado a cabo durante más de diez años juntos mostraba frutos, y en un momento de tanta presión como el actual, no estaban juntos, y además la muerte se les presentaba más fuerte que nunca. Él no podía imaginarse sin ella, y a ella le aterraba la idea de dejarle solo.

"Que esto acabe luego por favor".

Y los días volvieron a transcurrir con la misma lentitud que tanto le molestaba. No sabía qué clase de respuesta esperar de ella, y mucho menos desde que decidió cambiar el contenido de la carta por la que había guardado para él. En un arrebato, arrugada como estaba la metió en un sobre y la mando. Se arrepintió casi inmediatamente, pero pensó "Hay algunas cosas que deben ser dichas". Finalmente más de una semana después la respuesta de Riza llegó a sus manos.

* * *

><p>General Roy Mustang:<p>

¿Qué demonios pasó por su mente cuando escribió ésta carta? Saque de su mente la idea de venir a buscarme si sabe sobre las consecuencias que podría acarrear un acto así. Por ningún motivo lo quiero ver en ésta guerra, y mucho menos por un impulso tan idiota. Si debemos estar el uno al lado del otro, no será en el campo de batalla… será ayudando a la gente.

De todos modos, gracias por sus palabras, es agradable saber que alguien recuerde mi mirada de forma afectuosa, y no sólo como su asesina… No sabe cuánto ansío sentir su mirada sobre la mía nuevamente.

Le agradezco por cuidar a Black Hayate, y no le perdone si hace algo incorrecto.

Espero regresar luego.

-Teniente Hawkeye.

Domingo 18 de Julio

* * *

><p>El correo era una mierda. La condenada espera le parecía eterna. Ya era 1 de Agosto y él recién recibía la condenada carta. Su contenido no era tan malo, pero… demonios que había esperado. Cada vez más días le tomaba al camión llegar a destino, y volver a central; además debía de estar muy atento a todo, pues ya no habían días establecidos para la admisión y el despacho de cartas. Eso significaba más días de incomunicada angustia, que le hacían pensar en lo terrible que se debía estar tornado todo en las lejanas tierras donde se encontraba la persona que más le preocupaba.<p>

* * *

><p>Teniente Hawkeye:<p>

Oí que Aerugo ha salido con nuevo armamento ésta última semana y que ha habido una enorme cantidad de bajas de nuestras tropas. Si tiene la posibilidad de escribirme algo, hágalo, lo que sea, no espere a recibir una carta de mi parte para hacerlo. Necesito saber si está bien. Si no tiene tiempo o ganas, con una frase, su nombre lo que sea… por favor hágalo.

Quedo a la espera de su respuesta

-General Mustang

Lunes 2 de Agosto

* * *

><p>Un mes después la respuesta llegó.<p>

* * *

><p>Gral. Mustang:<p>

Lo ha adivinado. No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas. Le escribiré sólo para no ser egoísta. Como usted teme, las cosas se han tornado mucho peor de lo que podría haber imaginado, pero sé cuidarme bien.

-Riza Hawkeye

Viernes 20 de Agosto

* * *

><p>-Me temo que ha perdido su don para tranquilizarme Teniente.- Dijo en voz alta mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás en el asiento de su oficina. Llevaba pensando unos cuantos minutos. El último de sus subordinados se había marchado media hora atrás y él se había tenido que quedar terminando algunos documentos. Ya todo estaba listo. Estaba agotado física y anímicamente, tenía unas ganas terribles de dormir, pero el solo pensar en tener que ponerse de pie y caminar a su apartamento le agotaba. La cabeza y los ojos le dolían, tenía la boca seca y sentía bastante hambre.-Maldición…-Pronunció de manera casi inaudible.<p>

Estaba oscuro y había gran movimiento en las calles de Central. Comenzaba el fin de semana.

Roy Mustang caminó lentamente por las concurridas calles de la ciudad hasta que llegó a su lugar de residencia. Tomó una larga ducha y se vistió de traje, tomó algo de dinero y salió del lugar. Se dirigió a un restaurant al cual una vez había ido con sus subordinados, incluida Riza, y ordenó lo mismo que ordenó aquella vez: puré de patatas y carne asada con verduras. En el lugar se encontró con una mujer con la que de vez en cuando salía y la invitó a comer con él.

Era una mujer interesante, y que representaba un desafío para él, pues ella nunca se dejó conquistar, de modo que abrazarse era a lo más lejos que habían llegado.

Esa noche fue diferente.

Después de una plática y unas copas de vino, la mujer parecía estar lista para lanzarse a los brazos del atractivo hombre que tenía en frente, y él encantado la hubiera llevado a su apartamento, pero por más que su cuerpo se lo pidió, su mente y su corazón no se lo permitieron. Finalmente, despechada, la mujer le pidió que nunca más le buscara.

-Extrañamente, algunas cosas son más fáciles cuando estás aquí.- Pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro al momento de entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Una vez más en todos esos meses ocuparía su cama como un lugar de inspiración en donde escribir a Riza, y ésta vez sería más sincero que nunca.

* * *

><p>Querida Riza:<p>

Sé que eres fuerte. A veces pienso que más fuerte que yo. Sé que volverás, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti... porque en parte sin ti, también temo por mí. Porque soy un egoísta, porque necesito tenerte a mi lado y sobre todo porque te extraño.

Sinceramente

-Roy

Viernes 3 de Septiembre.

* * *

><p>Posteriormente se despojó de sus vestimentas, y se entrego al anhelado sueño. A pesar de que la situación no había cambiado, se sentía mejor. Ahora, podía darle a su cuerpo el descanso que no le había dado desde bastante tiempo.<p>

* * *

><p>Hohoho<p>

Dejé a una bitch con ganas de sepso LOL xD

Como que me enredo un poco con los tiempos verbales, perdón! xD

Gracias por leer! Y no sean apretados y déjenme reviews que necesito motivación ;3


	4. Miedo

Hace mas de un mes que no escribía xD y es que la U me tiene colapsá y no me deja tener vida :B aunque igual me he hecho el tiempo para leer fics de vez en cuando, y hay algunos muy buenos por ahí *0*

Ahora las gracias por sus comentarios a Lulufma, melinda, loag, andy y HoneyHawkeye. Abrazos para todos ustedes x3.

* * *

><p><strong>Miedo<strong>

Había sido una noche tranquila. Principalmente porque su cuerpo estaba tan agotado, que la hizo dormir profundamente. No sintió ruido alguno y su conciencia finalmente la dejó tranquila. Además tuvo un sueño. Un sueño en el que ella se encontraba en el este, caminando por las tranquilas calles que solía frecuentar. Sentía el viento en su cabello, en su rostro y en sus piernas mientras compraba algunas verduras en el mercado. En su hogar, preparaba el almuerzo, arreglaba la mesa, y arreglaba su apariencia un poco más de lo usual. Todo para recibir a su superior.

Él llegaba a su puerta y la miraba con una apacible sonrisa. Llevaba un traje que resaltaba su atractivo masculino, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y sus negros cabellos estaban despeinados a causa del viento. Era una imagen demasiado agradable de ver.

Comían y hablaban cosas sin importancia. Reían. Su risa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban y una de las últimas cosas que pudo sentir antes de despertar.

El sueño había sido tan vívido. Si hasta casi podía sentir el olor de la comida y el eco de la risa de Roy. Tan real que se pregunto si es que eso no había pasado ya alguna vez. La somnolencia casi le hizo creer que sí, pero entonces recordó la poca (casi nula) confianza que tenía en sus habilidades gastronómicas... así jamás se atrevería a invitarlo. Sólo había sido una linda jugada de su subconsciente.

A pesar de sentirse apenada por no tener el valor suficiente por hacer algo tan sencillo como invitarlo a comer, se levantó algo animada.

Afuera aun estaba oscuro, y como hacia diariamente, caminó hacia la tienda de Havoc, para luego ir juntos a recibir parte de su comida diaria. Esperó un momento fuera de la tienda, hasta que decidió simplemente asomarse para ver si él se encontraba dentro. No estaba. Tendría que ir sola, lo cual la angustiaba un poco; suspiró y dio media vuelta resignada. Recibió medio plato de estofado y un trozo de pan; comida que le sabia a nada. Mientras degustaba el escuálido alimento, un trío de hombres se acerco a ella.

-Parece ser que usted es la única mujer aquí, o al menos la única que sí luce como una. Y permítame decirle además que es muy bella, una de las bellas que he visto.- Riza, con solo darle una mirada al hombre, le hizo comprender que no conseguiría nada con ella. El hombre hubiese seguido con sus tácticas de conquista de todos modos si no hubiese sido porque tenia algo muy importante que decir. La verdad era, qu edespués de tantos meses de estar en guerra, sentía la urgente necesidad de interactuar con una mujer.- No se preocupe, ninguno de nosotros ha vendo a molestarla, solo hay un recado que debemos darle.

-Prosiga con lo que tenga que decirme entonces. - Dijo cortante.

-Usted es "Ojo de Halcón", no? - Un hombre valiente. Aun sabiendo quien era ella, se atrevía a coquetearle.

-Así es.

-Hace poco estuvimos en la enfermería, ahí un hombre mal herido, que no paraba de decir que quería fumar, nos pidió que...

-Havoc? ¿Mal herido?¿Qué le pasó? - interrumpió ella.

-Sí, Havoc. Creo que recibió varios disparos, ninguno de extrema gravedad por lo que entendí. Nos dijeron que hace poco despertó de una operación, y él nos pidió que le dijéramos que lo vaya a ver.

-Gracias por decírmelo. - El sujeto inclino su cabeza un poco a modo de aceptar los agradecimientos, y sin más se marcharon un tanto decepcionados. Riza, antes de partir, terminó de comer lo que quedaba en su plato y guardó el trozo de pan en su bolsillo; no se podía permitir dejar nada.

La enfermería quedaba cerca, por lo que no demoró en salir de la duda de que le había ocurrido a su compañero, aun así no pudo evitar pensar en todos los horrendos escenarios posibles con los que se podría encontrar.

Dentro de la gran tienda que era la enfermería, Havoc se encontraba casi en la entrada, en su boca tenía un cigarrillo apagado. Su brazo derecho estaba vendado en la parte superior y se podían notar al menos dos manchas de sangre provenientes de sus heridas. Al notar a Riza, Jean sonrió de una forma no muy convincente, y dejando el cigarrillo que no podía fumar a un lado, le habló.

-Llegó rápido teniente. ¿La preocupé mucho?

-Cómo no iba a hacerlo. - le contestó de brazos cruzados - Debe de ser uno de los pocos soldados que ha sobrevivido a un ataque.

-Sí. Eso mismo me dijeron los médicos, y así mismo lo han podido corroborar mis ojos. - Pareció haberse desanimado de súbito mirando las demás camillas desocupadas, algunas manchadas con grandes cantidades de sangre.- Me dijeron que la mayoría ni siquiera llegan aquí; la mayoría ni alcanza a decirle adiós a sus camaradas.

-Pero está vivo.

-Supongo que debo estar agradecido...- Nuevamente la expresión de Havoc cambió rápidamente, y ésta vez parecía para bien - ¿Sabía que a los soldados heridos como yo nos envían al hospital del Cuartel de Sur?

-Se me hace lógico.

-Eh, bueno, como yo no estoy herido gravemente y las balas que se incrustaron en mi brazo ya fueron extraídas, le consulté al médico si podría ser enviado al hospital de central y accedió a mi petición sin problemas, incluso dijo que sería mejor. Demoré un día más en llegar, pero ...

-...

-Si desea enviarle algún recado a Mustang, yo se lo haré llegar.

-¿Cuándo lo llevarán?

-Creo que hoy al anochecer.

-Debo marchar... Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

Saliendo de la enfermería, Riza se dirigía a luchar, y por unos segundos creyó que ese día sería un día "normal", nada muy fuera de lo común o muy diferente a lo que habían sido sus últimos meses en aquel lugar, hasta que se encontró de frente con una de las personas encargadas del correo que le entrego, sin decir palabra alguna, una carta de parte del General Roy Mustang. Tenía que pensar en que clase de mensaje debería enviarle a Roy, y talves esta carta le ayudaría a aclarar su mente. La última vez que le había escrito había sido extremadamente cortante y recordaba claramente haber dicho que no tenia ni tiempo ni ganas de escribirle, y eso no era tan así. Si había algo que ella deseaba en el mundo era nunca cortar su comunicación y/o relación con él, y menos hacerle preocuparse por ella. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Se arrepentía de no haber sido más clara. Pero no podía decirle algo que ella, se suponía, no debería saber. Llevaba algunos días cargando con lo que había oído de una conversación entre unos Generales y coroneles: "Definitivamente tendremos que llamar al combate a los alquimistas estatales, ya no importa lo que piense el pueblo. Aerugo está usando maquinaria pesada que nosotros no conocemos y contra la cual no podemos luchar. En estos momentos es cuando necesitamos de la participación de_ nuestros_ monstruos. Con unos cuantos bastará, claro, siempre y cuando entre esos monstruos esté Mustang". Él no era un monstruo...nunca lo había sido y nunca lo iba a ser. Había hecho cosas horribles, al igual que ella, cosas que ninguna persona debería siquiera pensar que fueran posibles. Pero no hay vuelta atrás. Las atrocidades que cometieron no se borraran ni serán perdonadas. El sueño de ambos de lograr la felicidad para todos seguía ahí, y luchar por eso es lo que hace la diferencia. Él no podía repetir los mismos errores que ya había cometido en el pasado, ya con ella era suficiente y si él usase alquimia para matar gente otra vez, significaría aun más culpa para ella.

Abrió el sobre y con tan solo leer "Querida Riza" se formó un nudo en su garganta y las emociones que contenía desde hace tantos días se dejaron mostrar.

_Sé que eres fuerte. _

-Es mi deber.

_A veces pienso que más fuerte que yo._

-No lo sabría decir.

_Sé que volverás..._

-Debo hacerlo.

_...pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti..._

-Debería internarlo con más fuerzas.

_...porque en parte sin ti, también temo por mí._

-Puede que yo tema más que usted, no lo culpo señor.

_Porque soy un egoísta..._

-No lo es para nada.

_Porque necesito tenerte a mi lado..._

-Es más que tan solo estar a su lado.

_...y sobre todo porque te extraño._

Yo... también Roy, como nunca antes.

* * *

><p>Dejé el recado pendiente para después y ya tenia muchos planes para el próximo capítulo. Ni idea como le haré para organizarme bien xB!.<p>

Gracias por pasarse por aquí! Besos ;D! xD


	5. Reencuentro

Me volví a demorar mucho en publicar éste capitulo xD Si hasta tuve que leer el fic entero para acordarme cual era el fin de esto xB No me acordaba de ni una cuestión.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reencuentro<span>**

Hacia no mucho desde que había llegado al cuartel y ya había redactado y firmado varios documentos… obviamente no porque estuviese adelantando trabajo, sino más bien era trabajo atrasado que debía tener listo para una importante reunión a la tarde. En estos momentos era cuando se odiaba a sí mismo y recordaba todas las veces que estuvo procrastinado en lugar de hacer lo que debía. De todos modos ya era muy tarde para lamentarse y por suerte para él, sus subordinados habían trabajado duro para reducir sus deberes. Más tarde tendría que pensar en alguna forma para compensarlos.}

El teléfono en su escritorio sonó y él no demoró en contestar.

-Tiene una llamada entrante desde el hospital del Cuartel de Central de parte de Jean Havoc. ¿Desea autorizar la transferencia?

-Sí por favor.

-Buenos días General.

-Buenos… ¿Qué diablos haces en Central?- Roy se apresuró a preguntar.

-Eh, bueno… me hirieron y fui transferido a este hospital.

-¿Y Hawkeye?

-Vaya que es obvio Mustang.

-Responde a lo que te pregunté.

-Qué exaltado está – suspiró – ella está bien. Dentro de lo que se puede, claro.

-…

-Gracias por preguntar por mi estado.

-Es obvio que estás bien

-Puede ser, si no fuera porque mi brazo está a punto de caer.

-Comprendo lo que sientes.

-Ajajajaja! - Rió fuertemente. De seguro Mustang tenía papeleo atrasado.

-¿Estás haciendo mofa de mí?

-Para nada señor.

-Si hay algo más que debas decirme, dilo ya. Tengo un poco de prisa.

-Sí lo hay. Pero preferiría decírselo en privado.

-¿No entendiste que estoy ocupado?

-Es un mensaje de la teniente.

-…- Roy miró el reloj. Eran las 10:55 y desde las ocho que estaba trabajando frenéticamente. Miró también que llevaba casi la mitad del total de los papeles que necesitaba listo para la reunión de las 17:30. Si seguía con el mismo ritmo, tendría al menos dos horas para ir y hablar con Havoc. - Está bien. Estaré allá alrededor de las tres. Piensa bien en los que vas a decirme, que no tendré mucho tiempo.

-Bien. ¡Tráigame cigarrillos!

-¡¿Qué te… - No pudo terminar con lo que decía, dado que la comunicación se había cortado. – Ese idiota…

Las horas pasaron al igual que el interminable desfile por su escritorio de documentos, firmas, presupuestos, planificaciones y tantas otras cosas más necesarias para mantener a una ciudad en orden por ¿Una semana? Demonios que la iba a tener difícil cuando fuera Furher.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde, y tal como lo había prometido, entraba a la habitación de su alguna vez subordinado.

-Miren al idiota que tenemos aquí.

-Esperaba que se apiadara de mí.

-Aquí tienes.

-Sabía que me los traería.

-Es bueno verte con vida.

-Sí… me salvé por poco.

-…- Titubeó - ¿Y cuál sería el mensaje?

-Ya me extrañaba que demorara tanto en preguntar – sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla, y la prendió en su boca – la Teniente está muy preocupada por usted, pues escuchó una conversación entre militares de alto rango que decían que el "uso" de los alquimistas estatales es ya inevitable y que unas de las armas más importantes para ésta ocasión es usted.

-Ya veo – meditó fríamente –Para eso debe ser la reunión de ésta tarde.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Ésta es la guerra, mi estimado Havoc. En tiempos complicados como estos, cuando hay necesidad de armamento las decisiones se toman rápido y se hacen cumplir a la brevedad. No me sorprendería que me enviaran a la frontera ésta misma noche.

-¿No le preocupa?

-Para qué te voy a mentir. Claro que me preocupa, pero casi desde el inicio de éste conflicto que he querido intervenir de forma física, presencial… Aunque, a riesgo de sonar como un completo imbécil, no deseo matar gente y mucho menos usando alquimia – Sus propias palabras lo hicieron sonreír, pareciendo como si se burlara de él mismo. Dirigió su mirada al suelo por unos momentos, para luego mirar a Havoc - Ya debo marcharme, ¿Hay algo más que debiese saber?

-No por mi parte, pero talvés ésta carta pueda contarle algo más – sacó un sobre que se encontraba dentro del cajón de una mesita que estaba a su lado. Roy la tomó manteniendo una mirada seria y compuesta, aun viendo que el autor de la carta era Riza. Metió el sobre a su bolsillo, se despidió de Havoc con un gesto de mano y se marchó.

En el camino de vuelta al cuartel, aprovechó el hecho de que no conducía el auto en el que viajaba y leyó la carta.

* * *

><p>Imagino que ya sabe de la alta probabilidad que hay de que sea enviado a luchar. Por más que me gustarse que esto no fuese así, usted debe obedecer. Pero en una situación como ésta o son ellos o somos nosotros; grandes cantidades de cadáveres seguirán cayendo de igual forma hasta que uno de los bandos no dé más, y obviamente deseo que el nuestro sea el ganador. Talvés lo único bueno que traiga esto es que las cosas acabarán antes y podremos volver dónde debemos estar.<p>

Puede que nos veamos acá, y sinceramente no sé si quiero que esto sea así.

* * *

><p>Finalmente las cosas ocurrieron tal y como lo pensaron. En una tensa reunión se le ordenó a Roy defender su patria y exterminar al malvado enemigo. Que no se midiera, que lo hiciera rápido, y así con seguridad en el futuro no habrían naciones que se atreverían a desafiar a la temible y poderosa nación de Amestris.<p>

A la madrugada del día siguiente, en un tren con una carga de cerca 300 alquimistas, el General Roy Mustang se preparaba para aniquilar un vez más.

De nueva cuenta se volvía a cuestionar que estaba mal con él. Estaba preocupado porque volvería a participar de una guerra y porque tendría que destruir con sus propias manos las esperanzas de muchas familias de volver a ver a sus seres queridos, llevando a estos a la muerte de una forma horrible; y aun cuando muchas vidas pendían en sus manos, lo que más le angustiaba y le producía ansiedad era reencontrarse con su Teniente.

Durante los casi dos días que demoró el tren en llegar a destino solo se dedicó a pensar y a escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Estaba hastiado dado que para un puñado de sus compañeros unirse a la batalla les parecía una buena ocasión para probar y lucir sus habilidades alquímicas. Definitivamente esos hombres estaban mal de la cabeza y sinceramente esperaba que estos fueran los primeros en caer. Para su agrado habían muchos más que compartían el sentimiento de no querer usar la ciencia para exterminar vidas, y deseaba que estos tuvieran suficiente fuerza mental para no caer en la locura.

Finalmente llegó. A pesar que la noche ya había caído las cosas estaban bastante movidas y una cantidad considerable de soldados se encontraban atentos ante cualquier circunstancia. Los alquimistas no tenían órdenes específicas para cuando llegasen, así que la mayoría comenzó a hablar con otros soldados para informarse de lo que ocurría exactamente. Así fue que Roy se enteró que Riza estaba haciendo vigilancia en una colina que se encontraba más cerca al enemigo. Estaba decidido a verla, por lo que atravesó el campamento y las zanjas. Un soldado le indico que cerca de una colina no muy grande podría encontrar un túnel tapado por algunos arbustos y que atravesándolo llegaría a la cima sin ser visto en caso de que el enemigo estuviese observando. Ya a esa distancia las cosas estaban más tranquilas, y dentro de la especia de fortaleza que era el lugar no se escuchaba un solo sonido. Caminó sigilosamente y entonces la vio; estaba de espaldas observando, con un rifle en sus manos, a través de un orificio rectangular. Nadie más estaba en el lugar. Por un momento los nervios no le dejaron moverse, hasta que ella se giró y lo apuntó con su arma. Por fin sus miradas se volvían a encontrar.

Los cinco metros de distancia que los separaban le daban a Roy una clara imagen de cómo se encontraba. La escena lo apenó totalmente. Su uniforme estaba sucio y contaba con considerables manchas de sangre; su postura carecía de fuerza y su rostro, más allá de la sorpresa que la embragaba en ese momento, reflejaba lo dañada que estaba su alma. Lentamente dejó caer su arma, y mientras lo observaba detenidamente él caminó hacia ella. Los ojos de Riza brillaban y el fuego de las lámparas se reflejaba en ellos.

Roy tragó saliva y siguió caminando sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y cuando estuvo frente a ella la abrazó. Pudo sentir como se desmoronaba en sus brazos, lo que le hizo querer abrazarla con más fuerza. Lentamente ella le correspondió.

Definitivamente estaba más delgada; había abrazado a mujeres físicamente parecidas a ella y no se sentían así de débiles y pequeñas.

Sus sentimientos eran confusos, pero sentir de tan cerca como latía el corazón de Roy la hicieron recobrar el aliento, así mismo él podía sentir latir el corazón de ella, además de su respiración que se tornó agitada repentinamente. La escucho sollozar y sus débiles manos se sujetaron firmemente de su abrigo… Riza buscaba la seguridad que se suponía ella debía brindar. Roy deseó haber estado ahí para protegerla.

Quería decir algo para tranquilizarla, para apoyarla, para decirle cuanta falta le había hecho durante el más de medio año que había transcurrido desde que la arrebataron de su mando. Pero no sabía que decir, aunque no era un momento incomodo él quería hablar y que luego ella le respondiera para volver a oír su voz.

-Gracias por buscarme… Le extrañé tanto.

* * *

><p>Y eso :B<p>

Gracias por leer!


	6. El Fin

Y al fin terminé éste fic xD Otra vez tuve que leer el fic entero porque no me acordaba bien como iba la historia xDDD. Gracias a HoneyHawkeye, a Andyhaikufma y a yaya por sus comentarios :3

* * *

><p><strong>El fin<strong>

Luchó contra lo que estaba sintiendo; contra lo que había estado sintiendo esporádicamente desde hace varias semanas atrás. Quería decírselo… quería pedírselo, sin embargo era una petición egoísta y cruel. Además no se suponía que ella debiese pedir algo a un militar de rango superior. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas contener dentro de sí las horribles palabras que amenazaban con salir de sus labios, pero no pudo.

-Por favor… Por favor acabe con esto pronto.

Mustang la alejó de sí intentando ver su rostro, pero ella era incapaz de mirarlo, él no la forzó a que lo hiciera tampoco y solo se dedicó a esperar a que ella continuara con lo que decía, pues le daba la impresión de que aún no había algo más que agregar, y para ser sincero, no entendía a qué se refería. Sin embargo ella parecía no reaccionar. Era como si estuviese sumida en sus pensamientos. Intentando traerla de vuelta Roy acarició su cabello y le preguntó suavemente:

-¿Con qué debo acabar?

-Con ésta guerra – Roy la miró confundido ¿Le estaba pidiendo que matara? – Se supone que estamos defendiendo a la gente de éste país, que estamos creando un futuro mejor para las nuevas generaciones, pero cada día que pasa llegan a luchar más jóvenes, niños… no parecieran tener más de veinte años y ya son arrojados a ver una horrible realidad… a una realidad que ni siquiera debiese ser normal ni aceptable para los adultos. Les están haciendo lo mismo que a nosotros.

Roy comprendía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Él mismo había visto a todos esos jóvenes con sus propios ojos. La guerra de Ishval había sido para ellos mismos una manera cruda de abrirles a una realidad diferente y acabar con sus ideales juveniles e inocentes. Seguramente muchos terminarían arrepentidos de sus actos y acusarían al gobierno de obligarlos a ser atrocidades; creerían que la milicia solo intenta manipularlos.

-Yo… no puedo hacer nada para ayudar… Aunque esté todo el maldito día disparando es como si no avanzara. Ésta mierda pareciera no tener fin – Ella sabía que esto era contradictorio a lo que ella deseaba, ya que ella desde un principio se negaba a la idea de que Roy participara en la batalla, pero en estos momentos la situación la había colapsado.

-Teniente… no te rindas. Una vez ya luchamos sin quitar vidas, en esa ocasión gané la confianza de muchos soldados, que estoy seguro si les pido su ayuda, nos seguirán. Matar va a ser inevitable, pero debemos enfocarnos en destruir toda la maquinaria de Aerugo y mostrarles lo terrible que pueden llegar a ser las cosas si vuelven a intentar desafiarnos. Aunque es peligroso, muy peligroso; debemos estar más cerca de Aerugo de lo que nadie de Amestris ha estado nunca. Sé que puedo lograrlo, pero solo si mi Teniente está a mi lado – La tomó de los hombros con firmeza y la obligó a que lo mirara - ¿Me entiendes? Me gustaría no pedírtelo, pero de verdad te necesito conmigo.

Roy pudo notar en su rostro, que a pesar de que la tristeza no se había ido, estaba más tranquila y se veía más iluminada. Ella se alejó un poco más de él e hizo el saludo militar.

-Sí, señor – La determinación que había perdido volvió a ella al igual que parte de sus fuerzas. En parte se sentía avergonzada por haber caído en la desesperación y habérselo hecho notar a Roy.

-Deberías descansar. Mañana mismo comenzaremos a planearlo todo.

Riza quiso negarse, pero sería inútil, así que tomó asiento y acomodó sus brazos en el escritorio.

-Gracias, General.

Riza durmió durante toda la noche, y mientras Roy ocupaba su lugar en la vigilancia, no pudo evitar mirarla de vez en cuando; se veía igual que aquella vez donde se reencontraron en el conflicto de Ishval, igual de joven, igual de dañada y desesperanzada.

A las seis de la mañana llegaron otros soldados al lugar y ellos emprendieron camino al campamento, donde había una gran euforia ya que se había esparcido la noticia de que el Alquimista de Fuego estaba presente entre ellos. Roy se abrió camino entre la multitud de soldados junto con Riza caminando tres pasos tras de él.

Rápidamente soldados que los conocían se unieron a ellos como si supieran que Roy tenía algún plan menos sangriento a lo que estaban haciendo, y la noticia se esparció velozmente entre las personas que deseaban ganar nuevamente la paz.

Entre estrategas y expertos en geografía diseñaron un plan en el cual cavarían un túnel subterráneo que llegaría al campamento de la gente de Aerugo (Tomando el ejemplo del túnel que construyó el homúnculo Sloth bajo Amestris para formar un círculo de transmutación). El trabajo manual estaría a cargo de los alquimistas y se formaron grupos compuestos por un especialista en armas, otro de inteligencia y un alquimista para que se protegieran una vez estuviesen en medio del territorio enemigo.

La construcción del túnel comenzó cerca del campamento de los de Amestris, para así evitar a toda costa ser vistos por el enemigo. El trabajo tomo una semana y se perdieron varias vidas, ya que algunos de los cañones y bombas llegaron sobre las tierras, alguna vez cubierta por un bosque, donde se construía el túnel, sin embargo éste nunca quedó a la vista pues se preocuparon de cavarlo a una buena profundidad, de igual modo todos sabían que los derrumbes serian inminentes.

Durante esos días Mustang no tuvo mucho que aportar más que ideas, y reía al pensar en que seguramente su teniente pensaba que era un _inútil; _sin embargo ella nunca insinuó algo así, y en cambio se dedicó a disfruta nuevamente de su compañía y a escuchar todas las historias que Roy tenía para contar sobre el trabajo, Black Hayate y algunas citas (Lo que no le fue muy agradable de escuchar). Fue una semana relativamente tranquila para Riza, y las bromas e historias de Roy le hicieron recordar lo idiota e idealista que él era. Definitivamente era mejor hablar con él en persona que por medio de cartas, a pesar de que en éstas últimas él se comunicaba de manera más madura.

Al estar seguros de que ya se encontraban bajo el campamento de Aerugo, esperaron un día más antes de atacar, en caso de haber sido escuchados y que los estuviesen esperando fuera. Abrieron una salida a una distancia prudente del campamento y comenzaron a salir de a pocos preparándose para lo que esperaban fuese el día en que el conflicto en la frontera de Aerugo terminaría después de seis años de interminable derramamiento de sangre.

Los primeros grupos se infiltraron en los campamentos tomando ventaja de sus parecidos físicos con la gente de ese país y transmutaron sus vestimentas imitando sus uniformes, ahí se dieron cuenta que el ejército enemigo consistía casi de solo jóvenes sin experiencia ni entrenamiento en guerra y que lo único que les daba ventaja eran sus maquinarias. Tal como supusieron tendrían que enfocarse en desabastecerlos de las máquinas y Aerugo caería.

El pánico se apoderó del ejército local al ver como sus tanques, cañones y demases eran destruidos por medio de la alquimia, una ciencia con muy poca relevancia y dominio en la nación. Los especialistas en armas de fuego se encargaron de incapacitar a sus contrincantes dándoles tiros en ambos brazos. La meta del ejército comandado por Mustang era al menos dejar con vida a tres cuartos de sus contrincantes, acabando principalmente con los líderes y todo aquel que parecía tener experiencia en guerra, y sus comandantes.

Gracias a que los soldados de Amestris contaban con gran experiencia, a diferencia del enemigo, y de sus alquimistas y sus habilidades de "fenómenos" el terror comenzó a infundirse en la región. Cuando la victoria estaba asegurada llegó el turno del Alquimista de Fuego, quien haciendo alarde de sus habilidades quemó cada tienda desocupada demostrando el control que tenía sobre sus poderes.

-Esto es a lo que se enfrentarán si se meten de nuevo con Amestris. Nosotros les podemos prometer paz, siempre y cuando ustedes no osen en desafiarnos nuevamente. Ya saben, han sido advertidos por quien será el próximo Führer de Amestris.

Las palabras de Roy Mustang se esparcieron rápidamente por la nación y los altos mandos de Aerugo anunciaron su derrota/rendición. Durante los siguientes días Amestris y Aerugo acordaron no realizar represalias y castigos ya que las pérdidas por ambos lados habían sido igual de tremendas.

-Actuó con gran arrogancia, General – dijo Riza en el tren camino de vuelta a Central.

-¿Qué esperabas de mí?

-Ni más, ni menos – él sonrió ante la respuesta de ella, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa – espero el Führer Grumman no lo tome a mal.

-No lo creo. Él conoce muy bien mis ambiciones y siempre me ha apoyado en ellas. Ahora solo espero que con ésta victoria y la que tuvimos sobre Creta el año pasado, Dracma deje de intentar invadirnos – Rió y luego pausó largamente antes de volver a hablar – Dime una cosa – pronunció estirándose en su asiento. Ella asintió – Cuando sea el Führer ¿Qué prefieres? Esperar a que convierta a Amestris a una democracia o a que mande a la mierda la ley de fraternización para, ya sabes, para casarte conmigo.

- La democracia – recapacitó dejando de lado la expresión serena que tenía cuando le había contestado – espere un momento… yo aún no he aceptado el casarme con usted.

- Ya respondiste que la democracia. Cualquiera tomaría eso como un sí – Luego de decir esto con una sonrisa, frunció el ceño - Pero sí que eres cruel, conseguir la democracia tomará más tiempo ¿Segura que no prefieres que deseche esa ley?

-Segura. Así me aseguro de que trabaje como se debe.

-Siempre te has preocupado de que haga las cosas como se deben – Tomo de las manos de Riza y dio un largo suspiro – Gracias – acercó sus manos a él y las besó suavemente – No dudes que desde ahora en adelante trabajaré más arduo que nunca… me espera una gran recompensa al final del camino.

Riza sonrió con dulzura. De vez en cuando intentaba imaginar cómo sería el momento que Roy le declararía amor o le propondría matrimonio (Por que de algún modo sabía que esto algún día ocurriría), y aunque lo que acababa de decir no era ninguna de las dos (más bien un poco de ambas) se sentía bien. No podría decir que estaba feliz porque acababa de salir de uno de los momentos más terrible de su vida, pero la verdad estaba tremendamente emocionada y se sentía un poco culpable por eso.

Al mirar a Roy y su expresión de tranquilidad, dejó algo de la culpabilidad de lado. Él merecía ser feliz, y si ella podía hacer algo para dársela entonces estaba contenta.

Había hecho las cosas bien, y la mayoría de los soldados mostraron su gratitud hacia él, lo que hizo que Roy recordara a Hughes y el consejo que le dio de entablar amistades que lo apoyaran a llegar a la cima y mantenerlo ahí. Esto además podría limpiar sus nombres de las cosas que hicieron en Ishval y que no fueran tan mal juzgados una vez perdieran la protección del uniforme militar cuando Roy estableciera la democracia.

_Un héroe de guerra no es más que asesino serial en tiempos de paz._

Al menos ésta vez tenían a su favor que en ésta ocasión habían defendido al país de la amenaza extranjera.

Durante las siguientes semanas los civiles celebraron las hazañas de los militares, el acuerdo de paz con Aerugo, y el regreso de los jóvenes con sus familias. El Führer reconoció el importante papel del General Roy Mustang en el fin del conflicto, pese a la molestia de algunos otros Generales. Roy recibió el abrazo del Führer, y varios otros camaradas, pero el más significativo para él fue el que recibió de su, ahora, Teniente Coronel; un abrazo que pudo recibir en público sin que se dudara en qué tipo de relación se encontraban, aunque en ésta ocasión eran más cómplices que nunca.

* * *

><p>Al fin terminé un fic ;O; aunque la historia tiene más como un final abierto con respecto a la relación entre ellos.<p>

Espero les haya gustado y les agradezco que hayan leído :3


End file.
